Metroid: Beginings
by Glitch 880
Summary: The prequel to Metroid Awakening: What was Samus life like before the games?
1. Prequel

----------------------------------  
  
METROID: BEGININGS /prequel to METROID AWAKENING.  
  
-- --- ---- ----- ------- -------- -------- -------  
  
Screams were heard, explosions rocked the ground, flames blazed around the small family of four. "Kill them all, destroy the entire colony!" The pirate general yelled. The space pirates from the planet zeebes had struck a small research space colony outside of earth.   
  
They stole the project the people had been working on. Then decided to murder all of them. "We have to get them out." the beautiful women with light blond hair and icey blue said to her husband. He had soft gray eyes, and light brown hair.   
  
The two ran towards the dock of the colony. When they got there the two quickly opened up one of the escape pods and placed the small boy with black hair into the seat.   
  
He was just three years old, he had no clue what was going on. All he knew was the name of his sister, Samus, and his own name.   
  
"Please, go on, and live, keep the name of Aran going, it is up to you and Samus to live, don't let our sacrifice be in vain. You should land on the planet of Talon IV, there the Chozo will raise you." The man tried to explain to the small child.   
  
"My son, I love you, you and your sister are the most important people in our lives, and I regret having to leave you so early in your lives." The mother stated.   
  
They could not speak any longer, the pirates were coming closer to the docks. The escape pod was activated and the boy was launched. Unfortunatley it was hit by some debris and sent in a different direction.   
  
The young couple tried to place Samus in an escape pod, but it was to late. The pirates had arrived, they were forced to place the infant girl behind one of the pods, hoping that the pirates would not see her.   
  
"Hey Brayo, we got some survivors here, what should we do with em?" A pirate called out to his general. "We could have some fun with them, take the male, and kill his women." Brayo ordered.   
  
Samus' father was captured and dragged away by the pirates, while the mother was shot, her body burned by flames.   
  
Not to long after the pirates left, a small ship piloted by four chozo landed on the colony. The captain, a chozo known as Te'kiltec, searched for survivors, all had been slaughtered it seemed.   
  
As he approached the docks he heard something, the sound of a child. It was crying, behind the pods, he picked her up and looked at the id card stuck to her blanket. On it was a note, it read, "Dear Chozo of Talon IV, we have sent this child to you, because we may not be alive, she is our baby, Samus Aran, please take good care of her."   
  
"She did'nt get a chance to make it to our planet it seems." Te said outloud. He looked at her, and she looked back at him, there seemed to be a slight connection. "You're meant for greatness." He realized as he looked at the small child in his arms.   
  
-----------------  
  
Te'kiltec walked slowly with the child he found, he carried her back to his ship. "Te, what is that thing." one of the four chozo inquired. "It's a human child that was left here, the pirates killed her family, her parents were apparently going to send her to Talon IV, but the escape ship she was near never got launched.' He explained. "Now please, let's fufill this family's wish, and take her back to our home." Te said as he powered up his ship.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well guys, I promised you a prequel, so here it is....  
  
first chapter is now up, it should'nt take to long to get chapter two up, don't worry... chapter one didn't take long to write, I was just lazy when it came to putting it up.... 


	2. The Chozo

Glitch: alright then, it's about time I got this long awaited prequel going.  
  
Chapter One: The Chozo  
  
"Te, are you sure that doing this is safe?" one of the chozo scientists asked. "Of course it is, this blood transfusion can only benefit her, Chozo and human blood are very similar you know." Te'kiltec answered as he withdrew some of his own blood into the syringe. "By infusing her with my own blood, she will be gifted with greater Chozo strength and inteligence." He explained as he poured the blood into a vile. "Please, take this vile down to my lab, have it purified and bring it back here." Te ordered. "Right." the other scientist replied as he ran to the other room. "Well Samus Aran, you're going to become one of the Chozo after this." Te said to the small infant lying in her bed asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Come on Samus, you have to keep up with me." Te'kiltec called out as he jumped from the ground up to the top branch of a 20 foot tree. The young girl followed him, jumping up to a branch halfway up the tree, then to the top. "You have to do better than that." Te said with a laugh as he ran along the top of a large stone wall. Samus jumped to the top of that wall as well, running as fast as she could to keep up with him. "Come on, pick up the pace!" He yelled as he jumped forward, off the wall, and landed on thin pillar at least 15 feet away. "I'm not doing that!" Samus called out ot him. "That's alright, I don't expect you to do this, yet." Te replied with a laugh.  
  
The two jumped down to the ground floor. "Well Samus, what do you say we go for a walk?" Te asked. "Sure, let's walk up to the sun chamber." Samus suggested as she ran over to the door   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Dreams, they always have meaning behind them. Never take your dreams or nightmares lightly." Te'kiltec said as he and Samus walked along the path.   
  
The two were in the sun chamber, Te'kiltec was giving Samus her lesson for that day, before they continued her training. "So what you're saying is, there is a reason we have dreams, and we should allways know what they mean." Samus replied. "Exactly, I'm very impressed at how much you learn each day." he said as he sat down. Samus did not sit, she continued to walk around, looking at the chozo statues, and reading the stories carved into the wall. It is amazing,she is only five, and she already grasps leasons that most Chozo don't understand untill we are in our teens. Te'kiltec thought to himself.   
  
"Come on Samus, it's time to return home." He called out to her as he stood up and walked to the exit.   
  
They returned home that day, and for the next few years, they continued her training, he taught her all he new about the chozo ways. He trained her in combat, taught her everything he knew. But one day in particular was the most obvious improvement.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Samus was now 12, and she was being trained to wear the power suit, a special invention that Te and the other Chozo had created. It would enhance her normal strength by five times, and provide her with an arsenal of deadly weapons.   
  
" That's it Samus push yourself, don't give in to the pain, the second you slow down, you trick yourself into believing you have nothing left, you must keep going, you may be tired, but you will only be stronger for it." Te said as he watched Samus from a distance.   
  
She had been running for over two hours now, and every so often she would have to stop and spar with one of the Chozo. "But Te... why do I have to train this hard... anyone of the other Chozo can wear your Power Suit?" Samus asked in between breaths.  
  
"No Samus, only the hatchling, only through diligence and effort can you truly wake up." Te explained. "Wake up from what." Samus asked. "The dream of your self limitations, when you realize your limits as a person, you will simply be satisfied with that, but if you keep going, and surpass them, you will allways strive to better yourself, you must never be content with your current self, allways seek a way to improve yourself." Te said as he got up. Yes, she is the hatchling, and if the prophecy comes true, she will be the one to protect us when evil arises, she must be ready to wear the power suit by then.  
  
Samus took it all in and realized what he was saying. It was almost like she got a boost of energy, so much that she started running three times as fast, and her breathing slowed down to the rate it would be at if she were walking. 'amazing, I did'nt think that she would be able to grasp that lesson so quickly' Te thought to himself.   
  
"Alright Samus thats enough, we can stop now." Te said as he began walking home, several seconds later he realized that Samus was still training, she was pushing herself as hard as she could. "Amazing." Te said aloud.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Samus now was 19 years old, she had become exactly what Te had hoped she would, and today, she would be given the power suit. "Congratulations Samus." Te'kiltec said as he opened the door to the room her suit was stored in. "So I finally get that suit." Samus said as she walked forward. "Yes, you can finally use this weapon, but make sure you use it correctly." Te warned.  
  
Samus began to put each peice of armor on, first the boots, then put on the leg armor plating, she put on her torso armor, then slipped the sholder and chest piece on. She put on her arm plating, the metalic gloves, and lastly, she set the helmet on her head. "How do I look?" She asked with a grin. "Perfect." Te answered. "Have you decided what to do with the suit yet?" one of the other Chozo asistants asked. "Of course I have, I'm going after the people who ruined my life." Samus said as she checked the arm cannon.   
  
"I had a feeling that you'd go after the pirates." Te said with a nod, "but you can't find them with our resources here, you will need to travel to the earth sector, there is a monitoring satelite there, they can help you, and please, take the gunship for your transport." Te said as he turned on a comlink. "Hello, this Te'kiltec, ready the gunship for take off." he called down to the docks.  
  
"Te, thank you for all your help, don't worry, I'll be back right after I deal with the pirates." Samus said as she gathered some things she would need, energy tanks, rocket clips, and a wave beam attachment. "Good luck, be careful though, the pirates are very dangerous. "Don't worry about me." Samus said confidently as she walked towards the elevator that would take her to the ship docks.   
  
"Please, come back safe." Te said quietly as he watched the girl get on the elevator. 


	3. The Hunter

Ok, well, I'm not off to the quickest of all starts, but... I'll keep up the writing...  
  
here goes....  
  
Chapter Two: The Hunter  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Samus flew her gunship into the docks of the space station above earth. "Alright, Samus Aran, you are clear to dock, land your ship on platform 1-9, that will be 100 creds per hour, pay when you leave." the dock master informed her as she navigated her gunship through the station, and landed softly on the platform. Before getting out she removed her Armor, and changed into something more, casual, but keeping a small gun holstered.  
  
"Hmmm.... I should be able to find some info around here..." Samus said quietly as she walked towards the nearest info broker. The hunter walked down up to the counter and dropped three hundred creds in front of his face. "Pirates, I want to know where to find them." She said quickly getting to the point. "Well I don't deal info on pirates for prices as low as this." He said with a sly smile.   
  
"Tell me what I want to know, Now!" Samus said as she aimed her gun at his face. "OK OK, I'll tell you, geez, you don't gotta get violent now..."  
  
"I personally don't know where any pirates are, but I know someone who does, around this time of day he's usualy in the cafe downtown, he's a bounty hunter, goes by the name of Terran.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Samus walked around in the downtown sector, searching for the "Cafe" she eventualy found it, and saw several interesting people sitting around. Several aliens walked around, ate, drank, fought. There was a man sitting down in the back, wearing a helmet, and a racing outfit, with the emblem of a Falcon on it. There was also a man wearing a full suit of blue and silver armor, two blasters on his side, a jet pack on back, and multiple other gadgets and weapons.  
  
'Which one is Terran though' she thought to herself. She grabbed one of the waitors. "I'm looking for someone named Terran." She stated. "Umm.. Terran, oh yes, he's a usual here, it's that man sitting over there." He said while pointing to a man sitting at a table next to the windows. He was fairly tall, well built, wearing black leather jacket, and a tight red t-shirt underneath, and tan pants.   
  
Samus nonchalantly walked over and sat down directly across from him. "You Terran?" She asked. "Who wants to know?" he inquired as he took a sip of his drink. "No one inparticular." Samus replied as she flagged down a waitor. "Bring me some water." she said politley. "Yes ma'am." The waitor said as he left for the kitchen.  
  
"Sooo, what you need... who are you again?" Terran inquired. "I am Samus, Samus Aran." She replied. "Right, well I've never heard of you, so what proffession are you in, you work for the galactic police, independent, maybe a pirate?" He asked with a smile. Samus look turned cold, she reached across the table and grabbed his coller, pulling him close to her. "Don't you ever relate me to, Pirates again." She said the word pirate with a tone of pure disgust. "Geez, sorry, you've got quite a temper." Terran said as he backed away.   
  
"Sorry, I just don't like pirates, at all." Samus said as she calmed down again. "Ummm... right, well, if you had to classify me as anything, I'd have to be called, a hunter." Samus said, answering his previous question. "A hunter, now what kind of game are you hunting?" Terran asked. "Pirates." Samus spat out. "Oh, that explains the distaste of pirates." Terran said with a laugh.   
  
"Ok then, what pirates exactly are you locating?" He inquired. "The same ones that attacked the colony two sectors to the north of here. "Ohhh, them, that would make you a bounty hunter then." Terran realized. "Why is that?" Samus inquired. "Because those pirates have a huge bounty on their heads, you could get rich quick off of them." Terran said as he stood up. "Walk with me."   
  
----------------------------  
  
Terran led Samus through some of the back allies of the city. "Where are we going?" Samus demanded. "No where." Terran answered as he stopped. "We had to get out of there, and away from the people next to us." Terran said as he checked the alleys around them. "First lesson if you're gonna be a bounty hunter, don't let your prey know you're after them." he instructed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Samus asked. "I mean, those people sitting next to us, started paying alot of attention to our conversation once you mentioned your prey." He explained. "They may not have been pirates, but I'm sure they know how valuable a warning can be, they would warn the pirates for some quick cash." Terran stated. "Luckily they don't know enough yet to tell anything, you can still catch them by suprise." Terran informed her. "Right, now where can I find them?" Samus said as she checked the time, she only had 10 minutes to get to her ship before she owed extra money.   
  
"Not too far from here, it's a small unamed planet, it's simply called, 1-9r3." Terran informed as he pulled out a small data card. "But be careful, I've given this chip to several bounty hunters already, not many off them will stand a chance though, I didn't want to give them this chip, I get the feeling that by doing that, i'm sending them to their grave." Terran said quietly. "So then why give it to me?" Samus asked. "I've got a feeling about you, I don't know what it is." Terran explained. "Well, good luck, I hope you bring in at least a few of them, and remember, they're worth more alive." He said light heartedly as he walked away.   
  
Samus walked back to her ship, put in the data card Terran gave her, and set a course for the planet. "Hmm... and so the hunt is on." She said as her ship powered up.   
  
---------------------  
  
Well that's it, hope you liked it  
  
GLITCH 


	4. On the Hunt

Ok, this chapter is going to be longer than the others, and I'm gonna try and make them all longer from now on, I realize that the're short...  
  
well here goes...  
  
Chapter Three: On The Hunt  
  
------------------------  
  
Samus lowered her ship down into the clearing. She left the ship hovering ten feet above the ground, shields up, and auto defenses on. "Now then, time to find my prey." She said as she walked forward. It was a large jungle planet, many strange animals everywhere, she started scanning them, letting her visor take in the data, making notes, just in case she ever ran into them again.   
  
Her visor kept on picking up the same strange energy signal, coming from around fifty feet below the ground. 'There must be a cave or something below here' she thought to herself as she looked for anything that might be an entrance to a cave. There was a strangley discolored rock on one of the walls, a quick analysis with her visor showed that it was much weaker than the rock sorounding it. "Bingo." She said as she blasted it with a powerful missle.  
  
Inside it was dark and moist, she looked around, but there was almost no light. She quickly activated her gun, letting the energy flowing inside of it act as a lantern.   
  
As soon as the light spread, she heard multiple shreaks. "What!" She yelled as she looked up, at least 10 shreik bats dropped from the ceiling, and charged at her. She quickly blasted 7 of them, dropping them out of the air, but the remaining three rammed into her suit, lowering her shields slightly.   
  
'I'll need some energy to refill my shield' she thought as she continued forward. In front of her was a wall that loked to be caved in, except for a small opening towards the bottom. "looks like a good opportunity to use my morph ball." She quickly activated her ball mode and rolled through the opening, bombing the rocks in her way. She deactivated her ball form at the end of the tunnel. Then quickly ducked behind some rocks.   
  
Five pirates were standing around, talking, "So, do you think the new SR-388 and Zeebes projects are gonna go through?" One asked the other. "Of course, Brayo already got permission from Ridley and Kraid, he's gonna leave for zeebes in about a month, then he'll inform the pirates there to continue the metroid experiments."   
  
"Finally, we'll be unstopable with the metroid under our control." One of them said cockily. They continued to talk about random stuff, nothing important. 'I'm sick of waiting' the hunter thought to herself. She aimed her gun at one of the pirates, and fired off a plast of energy, right into the first pirates stomach. But at the exact instant she fired her blast, another beam was fired from the opposite side of the room. Two pirates simultaneously dropped.   
  
Samus jumped out from her position, just as another person jumped out on the other side. She quickly blasted a two of the pirates with a missle, as the other person riddled the remaining pirate with several energy shots.   
  
The five pirates were down, now Samus stood facing someone in a Chozo power suit, almost identical to hers. Except instead of orange, there was dark green, and instead of yellow, red. The visor plate was black, so Samus could not see this person's face.   
  
"Sorry but this is my job." the person said in a clearly male voice. It was a slightly familiar voice, but Samus could not place it. "No way, I'm taking in this pirate scum." Samus argued. "Ficety." He said humorously. "Out of my way." he said as he pushed her aside with his hand.   
  
Samus grabbed his arm with her non gunned hand, and tossed him accross the room. He slammed into the ground, causing dirt to be thrown up and dust to shroud him. Three blue beams fired out of the dust. Samus dodged them and retaliated by shooting off several of her own.   
  
Her opponent jumped into the air, over them, and fired off two missles in Samus direction. She switched to wave fire and shot them down with her wider range. "Not too bad." the man said as he shot off a charged blast towards the ceiling. It caused the rock to cave in, along with various pipes that had been installed by the pirates (plumbing). Samus jumped back, grabbing a led pipe as she did. She then charged forward at her counterpart, swinging the pole with inhuman speed. The man put up his gun in defense, blocking it. Samus swung a downard blow, but it was caught by her foe's gun once again.   
  
She would swing, and slice, but he matched her move for move. "You're not too bad yourself, but can you handle this." Samus stated as she fired her grapple off at one of the poles sticking out of the ground. She swung around it in a quick semicircle, chucking the pipe at the end of the spin. The pipe flew amazingly fast with the added force of her momentum. It slammed right into the mans chest, knocking him to the ground. But he did not stay there, he used his own grapple to hook onto a pipe in the ceiling. He then used it to swing forward, delivering a powerful kick to Samus head.  
  
She was sent flying, but still not down. "Hmm..." She sighed as she sharged up her energy beam. Her foe rushed at her, moving far faster than any average human could. He was nearly five feet from Samus when she let off a the beam, coupled with a missle. The blast slammed into Terran, sending him back to the other side of the room. But because Samus was so close to him, the blast knocked her back as well.   
  
Both of them got up quickly, "That was pretty bold, charging at me when I was gonna fire off a missle." Samus complimented. "I didn't think you'd fire on me that close." he admitted. "Shall we continue." The hunter challenged as she switched her beam back to normal.   
  
"Sure, but let's try this a little differently." He stated as he unstraped something from his side. A small energy knife protruded from the handle he was holding. It was about 8 inches long, making him very deadly. Samus smirked and pulled out hers, an orange 8 inch blade was now vibrating in her hand. She charged at her foe, swinging a swift slice towards his head. He quickly ducked down, and brought up his in an upward slice. Samus jumped back several inches, and attempted a horizontal slice, which was blocked by his parry.   
  
As she drew her blade back, he used the opportunity to deliver a kick to her midsection. Samus fell back, but quickly countered by firing an energy beam at his chest. The blast knocked him back, sending the energy knife clattering to the ground.   
  
Samus got up quickly, pointing her gun at the man on the ground. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Who want's to know?" He replied.   
  
"Terran!?!" Samus half exclaimed, half guessed. "Samus!?!" he said in a simalar tone. She quickly helped him up to his feet.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She inquired. "I don't just help Bounty hunters, Samus, I am one, I'm the best there is, well, I was." he replied. "It seems that you make a one heck of a Hunter Samus, I'm very impressed." Terran said ernestly. "I got lucky, you made a costly mistake." She stated.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So you were raised by the chozo after Pirates killed your parents?" Terran asked. "Well, yes, it sounds far fetched I know." Samus said jokeingly. "Actualy, no, it doesn't, my parents were killed by pirates also, but I never lived with chozo, I visited them no Zeebes once, they gave me this Vanya suit." He explained. "Strange, I didn't think there were other chozo suits, mine is the Varia model." Samus said as she stood up from her seat on the rocks.   
  
"Well, that's my story, and apparently it's very similar to yours, so, what do you say we help each other out here, you know, team up, it's better than us continuing to fight about it." Samus suggested. "Why not, sounds fun." Terran answered.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Samus and Terran continued to hunt down the pirates, they searched the entire cave, they only found around 8 pirates though, quickly disposed off. They also saw several dead bounty hunters, people who hadn't been so succesful. "This is what I meant, these are some dangerous pirates." Terran stated as worked on the lock to a door. "It's stuck!" He complained. "Move." Samus interjected as she fired a rocket off at the door, blowing it apart. "Right, good job..." Teran trailed off as Samus walked through her newly created door way.  
  
Inside the next room they ran into several more pirates, and some scientist. They were all hudled around a large specimen container. In the container was a strange creature, something Samus had never seen before. It was about 1 meter around, and about 4 feet tall. No mouth, but sharp mandibles, and an energy siphon coming from in between them. The shape of it resembled a mushroom, only it was transparent, she could see the veins and the organs of the animal. "What is that?" Samus asked quietly. "It's a Metroid!" Terran replied in shock. "A what?" the hunter inquired. "What was that." One of the scientist stated as he turned around.   
  
"Intruders, stop them!" One scientist commanded. "Unleash the metroid!" Another ordered. The metroid's tank opened, releasing the flying creature. It saw the pirates around it, and instantly attached itself to them, one by one it drained them of their energy, untill they were all dead. "Uh oh, after a metroid eats it allways gets stronger." Terran said as he took aim at the floating monster.   
  
It had grown at least a foot since it was let out. Samus did as Terran did, and prepared for the attack. The metroid launched itself at her, flying straight for her head. She quickly unleashed a volley of beams. Each pushed the metroid back, but did not hurt it, infact, they energized it.   
  
The creature then turned and attacked Terran, who quickly dropped into morph ball mode, and let off a bomb, blasting the metroid back several feet. "Hit it with a missle!" He yelled to Samus, she quickly complied and launched a powerful shot at the metroid, splattering it against a wall. "What was that thing?" Samus asked as she entered the battle data into her scanner.   
  
"A metroid, powerful creatures that feed on peoples life force, with each dosage of energy they recieve, they become stronger." Terran explained. "They have amazing energy properties, and can even change form with enough energy, that was a Siphon metroid, there are also regular metroids, Mochtroids, and Fission metroids." "I've also heard stories about one called a dragon metroid." He finished.   
  
"Hmmm... I think I remember hearing something about them from Te once." Samus said. "You probably did, the metroids were the creatures that nearly anihalated the Chozo years ago, supposedly the chozo had something to do with them being created, for a use, then the metroids turned on their creaters." Terran told her as he walked up to the next door.   
  
'Well then, if the metroids hurt the Chozo, then I simply can't let the metroids stay around, or they might do it again' the hunter thought to herself. "Well Terran, shall we continue our hunt?" Samus asked lightheartedly. "Of course, after you madame." the man said as he faked bowed to her. "I'll let that one slide." She said to him as she walked by.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so there you go, a little more info on everyones favorite bounty hunter, hope you enjoyed.  
  
GLITCH 


	5. Partners

Ok... hope you've like the previous chapters...  
  
here goes....  
  
Chapter Four: Partners  
  
------------------  
  
"One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Three!" Samus yelled as she and Terran jumped down from their post in an outcropping of rocks above the room. As the two fell, they fired off multiple shots at the pirates below them. Before hitting the ground, they fired off their grapple beams, and used them to swing over to opposite sides of the room.   
  
Samus quickly fired off two missles into the fray, while her team mate tossed a grenade into their midst. The simultaneous explosions were enough to send the pirates to the ground.   
  
"Gee... that was easy." Terran said lightheartedly as he examined the locked exit. "Samus, chck that coputer over there for a map, while I work on opening this door." He said as he hacked into the door's lock system.  
  
"Ok." Samus said as she logged on the computer and plugged her suit into it. The data on the computer appeared in her visor. "Ok... hmm... it seems that we're about 2 floors over the main lab for the base here. Right now there is a ship taking off from the docks, but it's not an emergency flight, so they don't know we're here." Samus explained as she read on. "It seems that the big shot pirates that were here... are on that shuttle." She finished.  
  
"That's not good, they would have brought in alot of cash." Terran stated as he pushed the door open. "Let's go, this elevator should take us down to the docks and lab."   
  
----------------------------  
  
"Samus, I wonder how she is doing right now." Te'kiltec said to himself as he walked around the sun chamber. Other chozo were out, relaxing, reading, some were working on chizeling lore on tablets posted on the wall.   
  
"I know Te, things just aren't the same without her here, she was so full of energy, she allways kept us from going insane from boredom." A chozo standing next to him put in.   
  
"I just hope she's safe."said A female chozo sitting on a large rock above them. "She should be fine, after all, she has the power suit, and she is perfectly capable of using it." Te said as he walked towards the exit. "I'm going to give her a call, I'll be back in a little bit."   
  
----------------------  
  
"That was pathetic, I can't beleive that these are the infamous space pirates that have caused so much trouble." Samus said as she dragged a few of the unconscience bodies and locked them away in a closet. "Terran, make sure you get those DNA samples, so we can prove we killed these guys." Samus instructed as she paged her ship.   
  
"Let's get to the docks, it won't take too long for our ships to get there." Terran stated as he finished what he was doing and activated the elevator.   
  
They stepped inside the small room, it went down one floor, and as soon as the door opened, Samus and Terran ran out shooting at each and every pirate.   
  
They moved quickly towards a stack of metal boxes, they jumped behind them and used them for a shield as they fired. It took only a few minutes for them to take out all of the pirates. Seconds later their ships arrived. "Finish with the DNA, I'll go search the side rooms." Samus called as she waked away.   
  
---------------------  
  
As soon as Samus climbed down into her ship she set a course for the space station she had come from. She activated her com, and called Terran's ship. "Terran, remind me to find a good locator when we get back, I can find my own, just make sure I don't forget." Samus asked him. "Sure, but good luck finding a decent locator, mine is just some stupid ex-pirate, I usually do the searching myself." Terran said dryly.  
  
She closed the com link, and took her helmet off. "Man it's hot in there." She said to herself. Several seconds later her com went off. "What now..." the hunter groaned as she activated it. "Samus, are you there, it's me Te." a familiar voice came. "Te, hi, it's me, do you need something?" Samus asked. "Just wandering how you're doing, did you find anything out?" Te questioned.   
  
"Actualy, I just got done raiding one of the pirate bases." Samus answered. "Already! that was quick, you've only been gone three days!" Te said in shock. "Yeah, but I had alot of help." Samus said modestly. "Actualy, I got help from a guy named Terran, he has a Power suit like mine, he has a Vanya model." Samus told him.  
  
"Terran, yes, I met him once before, I gave him the Vanya suit, it's a prototype to your Varia model." Te explained. "Oh, that explains why they're so similar, maybe I can get him to come back to Tallon IV with me." Samus suggested. "Maybe, well, I look forward to seeing you again, be careful, Te'kiltec Out." He finished as the com line disconnected.   
  
"Hmmm, so Terran and Te know each other, sure is a small galaxy." She said as she pressed a button and sent the gunship towards the space station.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I know, it's a small chapter, but I couldn't think of anything big to put in, it was just one of those chapters meant to take up space. Well, the next chapter will explain some of the stuff from Metroid 1, and Metroid awakenings...  
  
Glitch 


	6. A New Job

Alright... chapter... five... I think... I'm startin to lose track... so many files here... (ugghhh)  
  
Chapter Five: A New Job  
  
---------------------------  
  
Samus and Terran had just turned in the people and DNA samples they had captured to the authorities. "That was a pretty good pay off." Terran said as he handed the teller at a nearby bank the small datacard he was given. The teller entered the chip into her computer then handed him the cash. "5,000,00" Terran said happily. "You get 250,00,and I get 250,00, not bad for your first job eh?" Terran commented as he walked towards the exit. "I guess not... this should come in handy for finding a locator." Samus said, deep in thought.   
  
The two decided that they would meet up at the cafe they had first met in. They would meet in an hour, leaving Samus plenty of time. She strolled down to the back alleys of the street. For defense she brought along a small energy knife and a handgun. The back alleys of the space station were very sleezy, and dangerous.  
  
People all around her were carrying different weapons. Many of the building were run down, screaming and yelling could be heard every so often. "Isn't this the pleasent little neighborhood." She said to herself as she walked down the back alleys. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red sweater that she had recently bought.   
  
"Hey there hot stuff... what's a pretty little girl like you doing wandering around in the city all by yourself." Said the voice of a strange man sitting on a railing to her left. He was with two other men, and they apparently had something on their minds. "I don't suggest you talk to me." Samus said as she continued to walk forward. "No one disses me." The man said angrily as he grabbed her by the arm. She quickly turned and threw him over her shoulder, into a wall. The other two men saw this and decided it would be a good idea to turn tail and run.  
  
"Huh, cowards." She scoffed as she walked down the alley towards her destination. She was looking for a building she had heard about. It apparently had one of the best locators you could find, but their services would put you back quite a bit. She found the building, and slowly opened the door. Inside was a desk, and behind that desk was a tall female, with jet black hair, and soft green eyes. She wore a blue sweater, with black leather pants. "AH, you must be Samus." The girl said as she stood up to greet the hunter.  
  
"Umm... yes... how did you know." Samus replied as she shook her hand. "Rumor is that a tough bounty hunter named Samus was looking for me, and I figured the first girl I saw would have to be her, not many women come down this way." She said as she sat down again.   
  
"My name is Sheri, and as you know, I am a locator." The woman said. "I'm Samus Aran, a Bounty Hunter from the planet of Tallon IV." Samus said in response. "Tallon IV! that planet just got hit by a meteor today." Sheri stated. "What!" Samus said in shock. "Yes, this morning, a strange meteor landed on the planet, they say it quickly spread alot of poison into the ecosystem, and supposedly their were Metroids in hybernation within the rock." Sheri informed. "No, that can't be good, can we please finish this so I can get back there." Samus asked hurridly. "Yes, of course... I'll lay it out for you, for my services, the starting price is 10,000 creds." "Fine." Samus answered as she handed her a data pad. "Wow, not many bounty hunters can afford me, but those who can, are usually the best." Sheri said as she entered the data into her computer.  
  
"Now then, what kind of bounty do you need me to search for?" Sheri questioned. "Just one, Pirates." Samus said as she stood up to leave.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Samus quickly finished up with Sheri, and found Terran, she informed him of what had happened, and they quickly left for Tallon IV. Upon arrival they saw where it had struck, towards the northern edge of the Tallon Overworld. They landed their ships in a large clearing and ran towards the impact site. "Te!" Samus yelled as she saw her mentor. "Samus, you're back." Te'kiltec said as he saw her. Behind him were many Chozo, putting several very large, beautifully designed Totems into place.   
  
"What is this." Samus asked as she looked around. They were on a large, suspended platform above the crater. The platform had 13 different totems aligned in a pattern. "This, is the Cypher." Te answered as he walked towards the center. "We chozo are putting the last of our energy, and Scientific skill into this, it will create an indestructable shield around the crater, stopping the evil that we have dubbed, The Worm, from getting out." He explained. "This is mostly meant to stop the direct flow of a new Poison, known as Phazon, from infecting us, Unfortunatley alot of it has already gotten out, some of it is affecting Phendrana drifts, and most of it got out into our mines to the west." The Chozo continued, he was know lifting up one of the artifacts out of the Totem.   
  
"We are going to leave a way to open the shield available, through these twelve artifacts, which we will scatter across the world." Said another chozo, each of the artifacts had already been taken out, and now they were being moved to different areas. "Only one artifact will stay here." Te said as he put the object under the middle totem. "Only time will tell how well the cypher will hold up." He finished.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
1 year later.   
  
The phazon in the Ruins and Overworld, was mostly controlled. Although some of it had seeped into the Sun chamber, which was know an off limits area. The water in that area had become poison, and anyone who stepped near it, started to lose their minds. Though some Chozo kept hope, untill that is, the pirates showed up. At first they stood no chance, for Samus was on a mission when they came. Unfortunatley though, Samus and Terran were only able to provide some relief when they did come back. The pirates were simply to many in number. Many of the chozo had completly lost control of their minds, it was even rumored that the ghosts of those who did go crazy were seen around the planet.   
  
Despite all the battles though, some still kept hope.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Samus, several years ago I made a new suit, a very powerful suit. It is an amazing suit, with abilitys up to five times better than the Varia suit. My only regret about it, is the fact that it is to powerful for anyone to use, even you. Which I why I have scattered the pieces of the suit between this planet and Dranyea."  
  
"I only tell you this in case of an emergency, only if you absolutley have to use it. Only in the most extreme case of emergency, please heed my warning, Good bye, choosen one." Te'kiltec said into the camera. "So, this is a strong suit I take it, a very powerful one, it could help against the metroids, why don't you just give it to her?" Terran asked. It was recently discovered that Metroids had begun to infest other planets, and had even started killing Chozo on Tallon IV, Samus had decided to make them a priority, equal to that of the Pirates.  
  
"Because, my friend, it is a hazard to the person wearing it, and everything around. The beam on the gun, if charged long enough, can destroy a small planet!" Te'kiltec stated. "Wow! now I see, it is to dangerous, but if she has to use it, then you'll show her this tape." Terran stated.   
  
Te'kiltec looked out his window, Samus was training out in the courtyard, she had skill that far surpassed any of the Chozo warriors. "She is very strong, I don't think she'll need it, but in case she does, this tape will be in an easy to find place." Te said as he placed it into the safe in Samus' room, he planned to tell her the combination eventualy, if he got the chance.   
  
Before he could say anything to Terran, Samus burst into the room, she had just recieved a transmission. "Guys, we just got a call, there is a bounty on a group of scientists, it's a big one, 10,000,000 creds, but there is a big risk factor,my locater recomended that I bring reinforcements.   
  
"Who is your locater any way, mine is just some low rate ex-pirate, he can't find anything?" Terran asked/stated. "That isn't the point, I need back up, and you two, along with several Chozo, are going with me. You each get 2 million if we succeed." Samus said as she started packing various weapons. "Boys, we're going on a hunt."   
  
"But Samus, we can't just leave the planet unprotected." Terran said in response. "Yes we can, because if this mission goes well, we wont need this planet, the scientists are on a small, livable, uninhabited planet, we clear them out, and the planet is ours, a new planet for the Chozo." Samus said, her excitement un controled.   
  
"Well, it does sound like a good oppurtunity... I guess we could try." Te said as he started to jot down a list of Chozo warriors to take with them. It did not take long to realize though, that there were only warriors left on the planet, the week chozo had died out long ago.   
  
Once the team had been assembled, they loaded up the gunships with equipment, and got out and old Chozo ship to transport the Chozo to the small planet. If all went right, the Chozo would have a new planet, and Samus would have enough money to buy an arsenal capable of destroying a whole planet full of pirates.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Glitch: Ok, well, at long last, I put another chapter up, I hope you liked it, it was really just a way to take up space. For those of you who read Awakening, those mysterious flash backs off her, Terran, and Te, in a strange place, well it's comin up.... finally into the real story... 


	7. The Pirates of Rilana

Glitch: Ok, the last chapter was just a filler, but this chapter should dive into the main action of the story, here goes nothin... (sorry for the huge delay in getting it out) and to anyone who read the really small, like, 300 word version of this chapter, that was only half the chapter, I'm sorry, I posted teh wrong version

Chapter Six: The pirates of Rilana

"So that's Rilana eh?" Terran said as he stared out the window of the ship, onto the small planet below. They were all currently aboard the Chozo ship, the gun ships were waiting in the docks. "Yes, there is a major pirate outpost down there, our job is to destroy whatever their working on, and bring some of the scientists in, we then collect our bounty, and keep the planet." Samus explained.

"I don't know, it sounds to good to be true..." Te said with concern in his voice. "Well, they did say there was risk factor, but we are bounty hunters, and you are Chozo, for us it wont be a problem." she said as she sat down in front of the controls. "We're gonna send in a landing party first, we'll check it out, then call in for the rest of you guys." she instructed as she put in her clearance code for the gun ship to be cleared for launch. "That landing party is, Me, Terran, Te, and any chozo warriors that can fit in the Gun ship." she continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later they landed on the planet, and slowly climbed out of the ship. "Is the air breathable?" Te asked, his voice muffled by the breathing mask over his mouth. Samus quickly ran an air scan, the data came up on her visor. "Um, let's see, high Oxygen content, average nitrogen, and carbon chemicals, a little more Hydrogen than usual, but other than that, it's good." she reported.

Te and the other chozo removed their breathing masks, and took large deep breaths. "So, where is this base supposed to be?" Terran wondered aloud as he started up his long range scanner. "The ships scanners say it is in that general direction" She said pointing a finger to the northwest. "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's get going!" Te said as he and some of the other chozo started walking in that direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gee, this is eventful" Terran said dryly as he blasted open yet another door. "Quit complaining, if you showed more enthusiasm this would go quicker." Samus scolded. They had busted into the lab, only to find it completely deserted, no one to be seen, all the computers deactivated or broken, no lab experiments whatsoever. Te was first to say it, "Samus, I think that this is a wild goose chase, there is nothing here."

The hunter looked around a bit more, she looked back at Te and said, "No, this place is deserted, but it's not the real lab... Think about it, they probably know about the bounty on them, so they took precautions." Te and Terran exchanged glances. "I suppose you're right, maybe we should be checking in other places." Terran admitted."Of course I'm right." Samus said smugly.

The group of hunters continued to search, checking everywhere for any signs of life. After at least three hours of searching, they found their lead.

It was while Samus was downloading the information from a computer into her suit. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the sound of running feet on metal flooring.

"Hey Terran!" She called out as she jumped down from the computer station, back into the main room. "We got a runner." She finished.  
Terran ran to her side as she activated her thermal sensors. "There he is... he's trying to get to that access hatch hidden behind the shelves." She switched back to normal and led Terran down a side hall, this side hall then connected to another three side halls. "Hmm, the scanner says, to go, this way." Samus said as she turned and ran down the left hallway. With their enhanced ability they quickly caught up to the scientist.

"There he is!" Samus shouted. The scientist was busy trying to force a disabled door open, and didn't have time to dodge the stun shot from Terran's blaster. The pirate dropped to the ground, and stayed there. Terran bent down to read the tag on his lab coat. "Dr. Waeyner, hmm, let's hope the doc has some answers for us when he wakes up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------

"So doctor, what's it gonna be?" Samus asked the pirate. She and Terran had not waited for him to wake up, instead they just kicked him till he awoke. "Either you tell me what you're doing here, and then maybe I'll let you live. Or I just kill you now and save some time." Samus explained. "Please don't hurt me, I'll tell you everything, just as soon as you die." he said as he pulled out a small handgun. Samus fired a beam through his stomach before he could even twitch. "Oh well, his loss." Samus said as she turned and left.

"Samus he might have been our only chance." Terran complained. "No, there are others, he wasn't even working on the main project, just some weapons program, cloaking devices or something." Samus replied. They had been exploring this lab for some time now, Samus had read every one of the files on the computer, she knew exactly who to look for.

-----------------------------------------------

The two hunters had gathered the party of chozo warriors and led them to the access hatch. "Alright now, I'm gonna blow the door, once it's open, two Chozo go in, be prepared to attack. Then as soon as their in, Samus and I follow, then the rest of you come in after Te." Terran explained as he finished setting the charges on a detonation pack. "Alright, that does it." He said as he placed the bomb directly over the center of the hatch. "Fire in the Hole!" He yelled with a hint of boyish amusement. 

"That's real mature." Samus said just before the bomb went off, blowing the hatch into pieces of metal, and scorching the wall behind it. No sooner than five seconds after the bomb had gone off, did the Chozo warriors rush in. Samus and Terran waited three seconds, listening for any sounds of battle.

"It's all clear!" one of the warriors yelled back from the room. The remainder of the group entered the room, and began to search. "Looks like some kind of safe room, pretty much empty, but that door in the back must lead somewhere." said Terran, he and Samus were trying to hack into the one piece of equipment in the room, a barely active computer.

"Ah hah!" Samus shouted, five minutes later. Te and several chozo came running to her side. "What is it?" One of them inquired. "It's a personel safety report, in the event of an emergency, there are several steps to take. It looks like, based on the state the laboratory was left in, this emergency was a break out by one of the experiments." Samus explained as she pulled up two screens. One showed a laboratory in perfect condition, with scientists standing at consoles, the other showed the same lab, in a much worse condition. Consoles turned over and screened crushed in.

"In the event of a break out, they have several protocols." Samus continued. "Based on the state of the laboratory now, I would say, this is the most extreme protocol. That means that whatever escaped, couldn't be stopped, so they have to flee, before leaving though, they must wipe all computer records of the experiments, and then destroy whatever equipment they can."She finished

Terran took over as he brought up a time sheet. "Though this record says that the escape was only about a 25 minutes before we got here, and judging by how long it takes to finish the escape process, we should have seen the ships leaving, as we came in." A few of the chozo thought about that for a while. One of them spoke up. "So, then they're still here, which means, we have two dangers to worry about, the pirates, and whatever experiment escaped."

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, it's finally here, after like, 4 months, or so... probably not that much, but anyway, well, enjoy, review if you want, whatever, I know, it's like realy short, but don't worry, this is just setting u up for the big stuff


End file.
